Him and Her Continued
by FaithFilled116
Summary: The second half of the storm has just begun...
It seems like they've adjusted to their partners...there is silence for a while. What's the use? They now have distractions to distract them from the storm. Little by little the eye of the storm disappears...the winds are approaching, but they can't see it. They can't see that...the worst is yet to come.

Hes now established his relationship with his mistress. Everyone knows it. They kiss, hold hands, touch every minute they get. How can he not be happy? He has someone to spoil. But inside of him his heart grows weaker...he's disconnected himself from his source of energy...his...backbone...his support...that ray of light that never fails to shine on him and give him that glimmer of hope...that never fails to put a smile on his face...

She's doing ok with her partner. After all, he's giving her attention and going places with her...there to support her. She has a smile on her face. She knows how to smile. A beautiful smile she has. But...is she really happy? She smiles just to smile and she knows how to smile...but is she happy?

That smile...a smile that comes from her when there's a reason to smile...not just any smile...and it only ever comes when he's around...

Do they not know they need each other? Not just want, but need...

He needs her...he needs her physically, mentally, emotionally, in every aspect of his life he NEEDS her. He seems to only ever be himself whenever she is present or her name is mentioned. He can't help it.

That's the thing...when something is natural, you can't control it. It's a part of you...she's a part of him...

She doesn't realize she needs him either. She's starting to break little by little...the second part of the storm is starting.

She thought she had it together. They're just friends, after all...they're still friends...

But what's missing from her life? She's starting to feel a hole forming in her heart. All those times he constantly gave her attention. It's not like it was intentional. He couldn't help it. He couldn't resist looking at her beauty. How can someone be beautiful internally and externally? How can someone be this genuine with a beautiful heart and so beautiful at the same time? How can he resist her big beautiful eyes and gorgeous smile? How can someone be this full of energy? How is it that any time he's around her he can't help but smile and stare?

Has he forgotten about her? Has he forgotten how he badly wanted to with her? How badly and so desperately he wanted her? His heart ached for her. But now he has someone to spoil.

But what he doesn't know is that the bitterness of not having that beautiful ray of sunshine is killing him and eating away at him. But...he has a distraction. He has a distraction that is in turn distracting him from life. He's dying on all sides. He needs her. He needs her to rescue him. Rescue his heart. His heart is dying. He's dying emotionally. He's physically exhausted. But he won't admit it. The pain is too much. So he plunges himself into this relationship. The storm has started. There's nothing but dark clouds all around him. He's blinded by his relationship. After all, he has a girlfriend now so who cares?

He's lost himself...he's nowhere to be found...

She thought she could escape not having to think about being with him. She sees pics of them together doing all these things. She tells herself, "I'm fine." I'm glad he's happy." She knows it's hurting her.

She sometimes wonders what if it was her instead of his mistress? What if he was the one spoiling her?

What she doesn't know is that what they have is unlike any other. It's rare. Unedited, original, authentic and precious.

But why won't she let him in her heart? What is stopping her from letting him in? She doesn't have to anymore since he has a girlfriend.

Or so she thought...

It's starting to settle in...maybe she shouldn't have pushed him away emotionally. Maybe if she gave him a chance...she would feel more different than she does now.

She's trying to escape but every which way she sees them. They're either kissing or holding each other or something.

She can't hold up her walls much longer anymore. Her heart is crying out for him but she is suppressing it in so hard. Her defense - her smile. She puts on a smile to hide the pain of the one person who in turn is her weakness. She can't help but laugh at his jokes...

She starts to remember the attention he effortlessly gives her. Where is he? Where is that guy who makes her laugh with no effort? They're the closest out of the group. But what is obstructing their relationship? The second half of the storm has just begun and the destruction it entails is a force not to be reckoned with...


End file.
